


If Lady Loki Met

by Aqua7Sea



Series: Random One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology - Neil Gaiman, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Basically if a Female Loki met diffrent people in the Marvel verse.It's a bit of fun as I like to rp as a female Loki. I based it a little more on Norse mythology. So, you may read things that aren't in the Marvel verse.





	1. 'If Loki met' John Constantine

(This is based on a wall rp with Constantine. Follow this lovely man ; ) On another note I'm sorry if my writing made either character, out of character.)

[IMG=P8G]

Loki was sitting in a bar, sipping on a 'sex on the beach'. It was certainly a refreshing drink even if it had a strange name. Something caught the corner of her eye. That something was a brown trench coat on an attractive blonde. She had a feeling this was a guy her brother would try to keep her away from. This prospect made her all the more excited. Loki couldn't help herself from speaking out her muse. "A hellblazer are you?~ I think we will get along well.~" The man certainly looked like he could be a trailblazer from hell.

John looked at her with a little surprised at what she said. However he let out a small unnoticeable smirk. "Oh, I agree, Love." He gave her a playful wink. The girl no woman was definitely attractive. He smiled softly when he heard her soft giggle. Soon he was lost in his own thoughts as he took a few sips of his rum.

Loki still giggled slightly when asking. "Shall we watch the world burn together then?" Part of her thought the man would think her insane. Not that she would blame him if he did. Afterall who would trust her a trickster.

Derailing Loki's thoughts John smirked before saying. "I will like nothing more then that." He said smoothly to her. John took her hand into his. Gently he kissed the back of her hand.

With a small blush she kissed the man's cheek. "It would pleasure me as well." Loki had the sudden urge to facepalm herself. She didn't mean to sound like a tease or act seductive in any shape of or form. Then again she could blame it on the alcohol.

John pulled her closer. "Man. Ya know your a huge turn on, right." He asked with a flirtatious tone. He had a voice that would make any normal person melt. John being himself continued to smirk.

Loki smirked back slightly as she leaned into him. "I know I can be" However, soon that smirk disappeared and turned into a frown. A few painful memories flashed through her head. "But I don't try to." She said quietly under her breathe.

Curiositie got the best of him so he asked . "Oh, why's that now?" John gently brushed his fingers threw Loki's hair. He heard her sigh in content.

There was silence before Loki spock out. "I don't want to get hurt again." She gave him a small sad smile. Shifting slightly she moved closer to John to seek comfort.

The smirk on John's face slowly faded. "What do you mean by that?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Who hurt ya?" There was a worried look on his face.

"My adoptive father." She paused for a moment. "He took my children away." Loki sighed softly. "I only ever wanted a family to call my own." She felt like she was going to cry.

"Fathers are aways the worst." John said with a begrudging tone. He looked down then glanced at her. "Have ya ever tried getting them back?" From the way she looked told John that she had.

"I-I couldn't they are sealed somewhere." They were in a place that she couldn't reach them. Loki tried to urge herself not to cry. "Because of him H-Hel became death." She finally broke down and cried.

John hugged Loki. "I'm so sorry about that." He didn't know how to console her completely. However, he contemplate if he should knock her father down a peg or two. "If ya want I could visit give that father of yours a visit." He had a look of seriousness when he spoke.

Loki placed her hand on his cheek. "Odin is not worth it." She just didn't want the man next to her to get hurt. Perhaps she was becoming soft like her brother. Loki sighed and voiced her thoughts. "I do not want you to get hurt because of me."

John took her hand away from his cheek. He holds onto it and gave it a small squeeze. "Oh, come on. I've fought greater creatures that are stronger then..." He trailed off as if finally processing what she said. "Wait, did you just say Odin?"

She blinked slightly and tilted her head. "Yes, Odin the king of Asgard." Then Loki pointed to herself. "I'm the trickster god of revenge." Slowly she pouted. "Is that a problem?"

John rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "No, no, just your talking about the Norse mythology Odin?" He had a shocked look on his face. "Cause I thought that was all fake."

Loki couldn't blame him for thinking that way. "No, we are real." She paused for a dramatic affect. "Your standing in front of one right now." She openly giggled at his shocked look. "I still don't want you to get hurt."

John's shocked look slowly turned into a smile. "Okay, fine." He still wanted to put Odin down a peg or two. But, he didn't want to worry the one next to him. "I won't go after him then."

She gave him the most beautiful smile she could muster. "Good boy." Loki might of offend him by treating him like a dog. But, right now she could care because she was relived to hear he wouldn't go openly looking for Odin. "You deserve a reward." She gave him a small yet sweet kiss on his lips.


	2. 'If Loki met' Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's really short. I didn't know what else to put. Um, Peter Quill is up next.

It was midnight when Peter snuck out of his room in Aunt May's apartment. He had a nightmare of his Uncle’s death and started blaming himself again. Unconsciously he perched himself in Thor's apartment gondula. He safely remove his mask.

Loki saw Peter from inside. She gently slipped on one of her brother's oversized sweaters before sliding the gondula door open. "You must be Spiderman. Thor told me about your habit of coming here. Please come in." Thor would have been upset if she didn't help the young boy. However, he also knew she had a weakness to children.

Peter tilted his head slightly in a curious fashion. "Are you Mr. Thor's wife, Madam?" Sometimes Peter wondered if he ever had a filter for his mouth. At least he knew he didn't offend her with his question because of the way she was laughing.

It took Loki a while to get herself under control. She sucked in a deep breathe. "No I'm not his wife. However I am his sister." She couldn't get mad at the teen even if she wanted to. "I'm Loki Laufeyson but just call me Loki." Loki gently ruffled Peter's hair.

Peter gave a small manly squeak. "Miss L-Loki I'm not a child." He whined softly. He didn't really mind, Thor ruffled his hair harder and it helped to keep his mind off his nightmare. Loki moved aside to let him in the apartment.

Loki put on the kettle. "Would you like some tea with honey?" She asked softly. Her brother was out so she didn't know how he handled Peter. She however, did it like she would her children when they were with her.

Peter nodded his head before he realized he should give a verbal relay. "If you don't mind." Unlike most of the female kind Peter didn't feel nerves around Loki.


End file.
